Home
by x Chantelle x
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened that rainy night when Angel and his remaining allies went so heroicly into battle? Maybe this is what happened...


Home

By Chantelle Porritt

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

The rain was coming down even heavier than before. It blurred everything. Made everything fuzzy. Angel's sword was just a fuzzy blur. It seemed to whirl around all by it's self. It sliced a beast's head off, cut a demon lengthways. And yet it never stopped. The occasional glimmer of blood speckling the smooth metal was eradicated almost immediately, washed off by the pounding rain. He had never hurt so much, his time in hell felt like a day at the beach. He wanted to rest, to heal his wounds and to go to sleep for eternity and wake up in glowing sunshine with the world at peace. But he knew he couldn't do that. He was in the midst of battle. Demons were swarming from every sewer and pipe, transported from the worst alternate dimensions, sent by the cruel senior partners of Wolfram & Hart. Already that night, Angel had managed to destroy the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart, he had managed to defeat the Black Thorn from the inside out and somehow he was going to defeat the army of demons the senior partners had sent for him. He couldn't let them win. After all he had sacrificed these past five years. He'd lost Doyle, Cordelia, Fred and Wesley. All of them had been fighting for Angel. He was not about to loose his remaining allies.  
Gunn was hacking his way through a horde of demons from a burning hell dimension. His movements were growing painfully slower, but his weapon no less skilfully. Spike was taking on demons of a hefty size with dangerous nail-protruding maces and other makeshift weapons. His clothes were torn and covered with blood. Angel wasn't sure whom it had belonged too. Illyria too was holding her own against terrifying monsters. She was using her bare hands to tear, to snap and to break her enemies bones. She moved gracefully and became a blue streak of bloody terror. And Angel of course, his trusty sword cutting away at anything that moved, he was driven by anger, by sadness and the strength of his friends. For a moment he felt they would win. But quickly demons kept pouring onto them from everywhere. Every demon they killed, a fresh and stronger one appeared in its place, wielding potentially dangerous means of death and torture. And suddenly Gunn fell.  
The demons around him cheered and formed a tight circle around him, preparing to finish him off. Immediately Angel, Spike and Illyria fought their way to him, killing the ring of demons, only to be surrounded again by fiercer demons. The three warriors stood over their fallen brethren back to back protecting him. Nothing moved. Everything was silent. They could only hear the beating rain. The demons glared longingly at them, only one purpose on their minds. The silence seemed to last forever. Gunn tried to stand, his injuries sapping the strength from him, but he wanted to fight. It was finally broken when Angel cried, "For Cordelia and Doyle!" Illyria cried, "For Wesley and Fred!" And Spike cried, "For the end of the world!" They raised what weapons they had and as one they dived into a fearsome fight to the death. Swords rang clearly throughout the night. Gunn tried to help, but was intolerably cut down. More blood was shed that night, than any before.  
  
Angel suddenly awoke with a start gasping for air his lungs did not need. He looked around himself. Everything was so bright. He felt like he was in the White Room back at Wolfram & Hart, but the light was much warmer and more welcoming than the White Room had ever been. Then he saw a familiar face shining towards him through the light. "Good morning Angel. How are you feeling?" "Cordelia?" He gasped, "Oh Cordelia, where am I?" Cordelia smiled, she looked so heavenly to Angel it was almost unbearable knowing she was dead. Then through the light came more familiar figures. He saw his friends, they were smiling, all together and they looked so happy and peaceful. His attention turned back to Cordelia and softly she replied to his question. 

"Angel, we're home."

_Don't forget, I don't own these characters! Just to let you know! Even though, you should have guessed!_


End file.
